Christmas In the Pridelands
'Christmas In the Pridelands '''is the 9th episode of Season 18. Summary Connor and his friends decide to bring the spirit of Christmas to the Pridelands so every animal can have some holiday cheer, but it's not going to be a merry Christmas when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu decide to steal the holiday spirit from everyone. Plot The episode begins with Kion and Bunga playing baobab fruit ball when Kion stops to see Connor arrive, only to see him wear a silly hat and carrying a box full of strange objects in his arms. Calling and running to him, Kion and Bunga rushed to their human friend to ask him what he was doing with a hat and carrying a box. Connor explains that he is preparing for Christmas and is trying to find the perfect tree to decorate in the Pridelands with the extra decorations from his home's attic since his parents have decided that their attic is too full of the decorations from last year's Christmas. Looking confused, Kion and Bunga exchanged looks with each other as Bunga asks what Christmas was. Connor is shocked that Kion and Bunga have never heard of Christmas, and tells them all about it. Later, at the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga tells Fuli, Ono, Besthe and Rafiki about Christmas. Just then, Simba arrives to hear about the honey badger's enthusiastic talk about the human holiday and ask Kion what was going on. When asked, Kion explains to his father that Connor told him and Bunga about Christmas which was a human holiday full of cheer, fun, joy, laughter, and when humans give gifts to each other to show them how they care for others than themselves. Simba was amused by Christmas and decides that the animals of the Pridelands should celebrate Christmas this year to spread joy, and Connor was in charge of helping the Lion Guard spread the news to everyone, including the animals from different places outside of the Pridelands. Thrilled and excited, Connor and the Lion Guard got to work! Later on, the Lion Guard and Connor start spreading the Christmas word to everyone in the Pridelands, the Backlands, and even the Outlands (only to Jasiri and her family). But on the other side, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were eavesdropping to what Kion was telling Jasiri. Then sneering, Janja came up with a plan that will definitely crash the Pridelands' first Christmas celebration! Meanwhile, back in Disney Junior Town, Connor was learning how to sew and thread and even invent gadgets from Sofia, how to make magical soaps from Ginger the Candy Witch, and how to cook and bake from Tunip and the Vegimals. After all of that, Connor got ready to make his gifts for his friends from his homeland and the Pridelands. Luckily, he remembered what his friends taught him as he got to work! Later at night, Connor worked on the invitations and sent them to his Disney Junior Club friends to come with him to celebrate the Pridelands' first Christmas. The next morning in the Pridelands, it was Christmas Day, and Bunga was helping Connor decorate the Pridelands first Christmas tree with ornaments and sparkly, fuzzy rope called tinsel. Then behind them, Kion, Fuli, Besthe, Ono, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, and Rafiki arrived to see what an amazing job Connor and Bunga did decorating the Pridelands' first Christmas tree, and Simba was thankful to Connor for bringing Christmas joy to the Pridelands which made Connor slightly blush in appreciation. It was the least he could do. Suddenly, a magic portal opens and Kwazii, along, with Amaya, Greg, the Octonauts, Doc and her toys, Sofia, Clover, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully walked out of it all exclaiming "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone greeted and gave each hugs while Amaya thanks Connor for sending the invitations to her and their friends. Connor felt like blushing again, when Bunga asks what they were waiting for and exclaims that's it's time to start the Christmas party! But not until Kwazii uses his clothing change power to make everyone's casual clothes into Christmas themed ones just for the celebration, including red and green Santa hats and accessories to go with them. At the event, it starts off wonderfully, with Zazu conducting his team as the other animals of the Pride Lands, Back Lands, and Jasiri and her family from the Outlands gather in the center of the Christmas tree. Towards the end of their song, Simba takes the stage, reminding them why they're gathered together, as well as to give Connor the credit for telling everyone about the joy of Christmas and thanking him for doing so. Rafiki shows that the time has come, and the animals watch with awe as the event begins. The Christmas lights on the Christmas tree began to glow! Nearby, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano, watch, then they take their positions and waited for the right time to strike. They disappear and, just as Simba announces the Pridelands first Christmas celebrations beginning, the Janja and his hyena gang arrive, making a racket and attacking the animals. Annoyed, Kion calls for the other animals and the Disney Junior Club to help him and the Lion Guard, and Simba backs his son up, asking everyone to unite. Connor, Kion and the Guard, and Ono immediately scouts out Cheezi behind the elephants. Fuli and Kwazii corner him, and Cheezi winds up hitting his face on a tree as he tries to escape. Ono calls for Beshte next, where three other hyenas are around the giraffes. As the hyenas run into him, Beshte uses his snout to catapult them in a neat pile and Kwazii uses his circumhorizontal arc whip to whip back another hyena, whilst Captain Jake helped Izzy, Cubby, and Skully stop Chungu from getting near the zebras. Just then, a blast of sparkly music notes stunned Chungu and the zebras turned to see Kwazii with his magical music baton as they neighed a lot of thanks to him. Meanwhile, Sofia and Doc were using all the girl power they can to push off the other hyenas while protecting Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly, Hallie, and Squeakers, as Doc shot Sofia and knowing look. They were thinking the same thing: Doc presses her back against Sofia's then she linked arms with her and lifted Doc just so she could kick the hyenas in the snouts and they were knocked out. Stuffy and the other toys let out a laugh. Kion, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were searching for Janja, whilst Bunga grabs Janja by the tail, but is soon free from the honey badger's grip. Greg soon finds Janja, who has grabbed a hyrax with the intention of eating him quickly. Kion pushes him aside, causing Janja to drop his meal, though soon feigns innocence, pretending he has no idea what's caused his and his friends' upset. Connor is aware that Janja is lying, and tells him and his hyenas to leave for that they have ruined the Pridelands first Christmas party. Janja jeers and prepares to fight again, but Simba approaches and backs his son and Connor up, telling the hyenas to leave but they still refused. When Connor warns them away, the three hyenas retreat, commenting that they did not like Christmas anyway. After the hyenas left, Connor looked around the area and apologizes to Simba for the trouble he did by bringing Christmas to the Pridelands, but Simba is very understanding, especially since he tells Connor that bringing Christmas wasn't for Janja and the other hyenas to come and spoil the Pridelands’ first Christmas, but to bring joy to every animal. Connor laments about the celebration being over, though Kwazii disagrees. There was still time for a feast and opening presents! As everyone ate their Christmas feast and gave each other their presents, Connor handed each of his to his friends from his world and the animal kingdom, and then while everyone was enjoying their own Christmas presents and Kwazii flew into the skies with his aqua wings and used his snow power to make it snow in the Pridelands, Connor and Kion wish each other a Merry Christmas, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Star Power * Sweets Galore * Magical Music * Magic Portal * Clothing Change * Super Speed * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Aqua Wings * Snow Power Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes focusing on Nne Category:Episodes focusing on Tano Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Lambie Category:Episodes focusing on Stuffy Category:Episodes focusing on Chilly Category:Episodes focusing on Hallie Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Bunga images Category:Complete Season 18 episodes Category:Friendship images Category:Couple images Category:Season 18 episodes based on cartoons